


Knitting Victory

by Mamabug1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers the perfect graduation gift for Harry, as well as the key to winning the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Draco’s Latin very roughly translates to: “When once again the descendants of Lion and Raven do enter into the bond of truest love, may the powers that reign protect he who is sheathed in the rainbow mythril of his ancestor against his darkest hour.”

“Draco, what are you doing?”

Draco jumped up and spun around, spilling metal rings all over the stone floor and losing the battle to hide a 10 pound half-finished chain mail shirt and two pairs of pliers behind his back. He winced at the racket and tried to claim, “Knitting?”

Harry was leaning against the doorframe of the Room of Requirement, taking in the medieval dungeon surroundings Draco had chosen to work in. He pointed at the four other sets of pliers and then to the multi-hued rings scattered over the table and floor.

“And you were ‘knitting’ what, a Hippogriff corral?” He pushed off from the doorframe and started towards Draco, stopping when Draco stepped back to avoid his coming any closer, obviously still trying to conceal the metal behind him best he could.

Draco couldn’t help but look as disappointed as he was as he fingered the fine texture of the tunic he held behind his back. This was supposed to have been a surprise for Harry. Gods knew he’d done his best to ply Weasley with plenty of chocolate frogs and Granger with that vintage first edition Potions text to convince them to keep Harry distracted and out of his hair for a few weeks while he worked furiously to get the project done. It would have been his graduation gift to Harry next month. He’d planned to enlist Dumbledore’s help in imbuing the finished garment with Protection Charms and spells so complex and just barely this side of legal that not even the combined powers of Voldemort and all his Death Crappers could have touched Draco’s beloved. And that would have simply been a backup to the inherent magical properties of the metal itself. With a final sigh, he pulled the tunic from behind him and handed it to Harry, then turned and walked to a couch on the other side of the room to sit down.

Harry could only stare in awe. Even he recognized the cascade of colours as rainbow mythril, the absolute rarest and most powerful metal in existence. How Draco had procured this much he would probably never know. He pulled the partial tunic on and asked the Room for a mirror so he could examine the inlaid design on the front of the garment. He gasped. It was only the top half so far, but there in pure gold mythril was the lion rampant that signified the House of Gryffindor. He turned from the mirror to face Draco, tears brimming in Harry’s eyes.

“Draco, I…”

Draco held up a hand. He had to be sure Harry understood the full implications of his gift.

“Harry, what you're wearing is… well, will be… an exact reconstruction of the legendary armor of your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor. Every single ring included in the weaving was part of the original armor given to him as a gift of love from Rowena Ravenclaw. As his descendent, only you are able to wear it.”

“But Draco, where…?”

“Last term, I found a chest buried beneath the stones in the lowest level of the Slytherin dungeons. Legend says that a past Divination instructor at the school found the remnants of the tunic, torn apart by time and elements, in the Forbidden Forest. When she found it, she saw what was in the past and what was to come, namely us. She gathered it up and placed it in the trunk to protect what was left until the time was right. Even right when I found the trunk, I recognized the pull for the only thing it could be. Further research that would have made your friend Granger proud only confirmed what I suspected. You see Harry, the legend also tells us that only the direct descendant of Ravenclaw could reweave the tunic, and, even then, it could only happen out of love for and towards the safety of the descendant of Gryffindor in his darkest hour.”

Draco pulled Harry to kneel before him.

“Qua interim liber leo sed epops efficio incedo vinculum amor fidelis, opprtet potentia imperium contego ea quisnam gero a loricatus color ea progenitor oppono ea hora acerbus,” Draco chanted in Latin. Looking to Harry, he produced an engagement band covered in the same colors shifting across its surface as the mythril, and continued in English, “Harry James Potter, I have loved you more than I ever thought possible this past year and a day. Do you so return my love that you would do me the honor of becoming my husband and eternal companion and allow me to imbue upon you all the protection of our ancestors and their gods?”

Harry almost choked on the emotions welling up in his throat. “Love, I don’t have the slightest damn clue what you just said, but if you’re asking me to marry you, then yes. Yes, I will marry you, Draco Malfoy.” He leapt up and kissed Draco soundly until a powerful tug yanked him away from his lover. He could only stand, frozen, as a multihued glow radiated out from the half finished armor, the intensity causing Draco to shield his eyes.

When Draco was able to look directly at Harry again, he was stunned. The tunic was now complete in its resplendent colours, and accompanied by trousers and a coif in matching shades. The Sword of Gryffindor was firmly strapped across Harry’s back in its scabbard, as if that was where it had always belonged. Even Harry’s eyes radiated a new energy. He stood there as if the war against the Dark Lord was already won.

As the last of the glow faded out, Harry grunted and fell to his knees. Draco rushed to his side. “Harry? Are you ok?” He helped Harry to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just got really heavy all of a sudden,” He turned to face Draco, urgency in his eyes now. “Draco, I saw. I saw the end of this war, the outcome. We win, love. We will win!”

Draco reached over and cupped Harry’s face in his hand, enjoying the feeling as Harry instinctively nuzzled into his warm palm. “I know, Harry. I already know.”


End file.
